Hockey Love: Love Gone Wrong
Timeline The beginning of the book starts on September 21, 2012 in London, Ontario. It goes through the 22nd, 23rd, to October 7th, November 25th, November 26th, and the last day being on December 9, 2012. Plot Marie and Scott are together, Marie came with Scott to one of his hockey games (September 21st). She goes into one of the booths that Scott reserved for her, for the whole season. She goes in and meets a nice red head, named Cynthia. After the game, Cynthia and Marie part ways, Marie goes to get something to drink and sees Scott talking to Cynthia. Scott later tells her that they used to date before his brother, James, stole her. Marie becomes upset later that night, when she hears Scott talking to what she thinks is Cynthia. Which in fact is actually Dougie, while they were talking about his day and his game. Marie becomes sad, because the's talking to Dougie about "breaking up" with her. Marie tells Scott she's going to home the next day, Scott apologizes the next day, but Marie's still going home. At the airport, while at Tim Hortons', she is grabbing onto her double double while someone grabs onto it as well. They talk for a while before Marie goes back to her gate. Marie's texting Scott and the same guy that was ordering coffee asked who he was. She then remembered who he was: Nathan Beaulieu. Marie gets annoyed with him and leaves, Nathan follows, he stops her then kisses her. Marie thought no one noticed, well, until Cynthia talked to her. She sent the picture to Scott and he was angry. Marie finally went home, her and Lacey are talking, and Lacey's boyfriend, Nik, comes. Marie remembers that Nik was an old friend of her brother. They talk for a bit and Scott suddenly comes. He questions who the guy was, Marie says it was nothing. Scott left the next day, because he had a game to play. At the airport, he sees Ryan Murray and talks to him. Marie goes back to London, to see if she could fix their relationship. Grace picks her up and she trusts her with her secret: She's pregnant with her boyfriend's, Cody, child. Marie's the only person who knows. Cody comes over and sees if she's ok. She is, after he leaves Marie and Grace go to another Knights game. Marie goes back to the booth, and she sees Nathan's in there. They kiss numerous times, and they realize that the game was over when the buzzer went. Scott saw them up in the booth, while they were kissing. Marie talks to Scott after, she apologized and promised it wouldn't happen again. Scott tells her he'll trust her if she'll tell her the secret she was going to tell him. Marie admits that Grace is pregnant, Scott accepts the apology. Nathan comes over to Marie and tells her they should leave. Marie gets annoyed with him, again, and Nathan kisses her in front of Scott. Scott gets out-raged and punches him, Marie and Scott leave. Marie's back in Regina a few weeks later before Nathan comes, they talk and he starts kissing her, he goes to her kitchen and sets her on the counter. He reaches his hand in her shirt and Marie stops saying she doesn't want to have sex, especially with him. Scott texts Marie telling her that he has tickets to the Grey Cup and asks if she wants to go, she accepts. She goes to Toronto and meets Mark Scheifele, Scott Wedgewood, Ryan Strome, Boone Jenner, Don Hay, and his niece, Annie, and she saw Dougie Hamilton again. Marie was going to tell Scott about what happened with Nathan. She did after the game, when Toronto won. Scott got angry and started yelling at her. Ryan tries to make Marie laugh, which is does after Boone gets angry. Ryan points out that Boone likes Marie. Boone takes Ryan with him, and talk when they're out of the booth. Nathan is near there and hears. He wants to talk to Marie and Boone restricts him everytime until he tells Nathan he can go. Scott grabs his shoulder and tells him he's not going. They start yelling at each other and Scott punches him in the face, again. Marie goes back to Regina where she talks over what happened in Toronto to her friends. Marie decideds she's going back one last time. She goes to another game, and Marie sees Scott kissing Cynthia. Marie sees Nathan and takes him to his booth, where she starts to kiss him. It's going good until Nathan moans, "Melissa". Marie's angry and asks why he said that, he told the story about his life. She felt bad but she left the arena and went back to hotel. She stayed there for a while and Boone knocked on the door and he came in. They talked and Boone asked Marie out, and she accepted. After Boone left, Scott came and they talked, Scott wanted to spend one last time with Marie. She suggested a snowball fight, they went to his house and had a snowball fight. Scott fell on a patch of ice, and fell, Marie came to help him and fell as well. They laughed until they looked at each other. Scott revealed that he still loved her, and Marie condessed it to. At the end of the book, Scott gives Marie a necklace with a gold heart, and a garnet hanging off of it, before he left for Calgary. Chapters #Hockey Game! #His Family #Nathan #Blackmailed #He's Back #London For The Last Time #It's Not Fine- It's Fine #Same Mistakes #Grey Cup #A Tub of Ice-Crem For Marie #You're Forgiven Characters See: List of Complete Characters Category:Hockey Love series Category:Books